A World of Darkness
by Dstar504
Summary: A different ending to "Long live the queen." Phoebe choses evil over the sisters. Now the world is falling into darkness and the sisters are about to become something that they never thought they would become: evil.PL PC P?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey! How are you guys! This is my first Charmed fanfic. Be kind? Oh and I own nothing! Nothing I tell you

Prologue:

Piper and Paige orbed into the apartment and Cole turned and stared at them. For one split second fear griped him, things had not been going well and all seem lost. Paige glared at him and then yelled at him, "you evil son a bitch!"

Piper moved in and moved her hands blowing Cole up. They watched as Cole turned into fragments and circled around and around. Paige took the crystals in her hand and place them on the floor. Suddenly the fragments of Cole pulled back together, and Piper stared at the mass of fragments as the became him again, "Phoebe! Get out here and help us damn it!"

Cole looked at Paige who held the last crystal. He knew what he had to do so that he wouldn't end up dead. He pushed Paige out of the way and the crystal went flying from her hand. It skidded along the floor and stopped out of reach from the two sister, he glared at them, "don't make me kill you."

Piper continued to try and blow up Cole, meanwhile Leo (who had come with the girls) ran and helped heal Paige. Of course meanwhile inside the bathroom Phoebe wasn't faring that well either, she was curled up into a ball crying. Cole had betrayed her, yet something in it saw his betrayal justified. And that was what scared her, scared her the most. And for that she was crying. Finally she stood up, her mind at an agreement, "forgive me."

She walked in to the living room as Cole once again reformed into his regular shape. He noticed Phoebe and watched her pick up the crystal. He watched as she took in the mess that had been created by the ones in the room. She walked up to Cole and stared at him as he spoke, "I'm sorry it's for the best."

"I know it is."

The fire ball that he was about to shoot disappeared as she moved to kiss him, their lips meeting in a short sweet kiss, Piper looked at her sister worried. A look of complete shock cover her face, her sister wouldn't… "Phoebe?"

She moved from Cole and turned towards the sisters her eyes meeting theirs giving them time to run. Piper moved to Paige and Leo who touched both of the sisters, and Phoebe walked over to Cole crushing the crystal, the words in her mouth but a whisper, "I'm sorry too."

Back at the mansion Leo looked at Paige who was in a state of shock, but that was nothing compared to what Piper was going through, as soon as they had gotten home Piper had run to her room, "hey."

"Hey. why don't you go up and see her?" Paige asked.

Paige shook her head and glance up at the stairs things were about to get ugly. And thing were about to change.

A/N: How was that? I know I'm a bitch a really evil bitch, but the sisters will make up, promise. Just in a different way.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and you know it. If you think otherwise go watch the show… that's not my name down there now is it?

Thanks go to: Thank you to all who reviewed my story… it is the most reviews I have ever gotten in the first day…

So far: Phoebe's evil. That's right you hear me evil. She chose to be evil because she loved Cole… aww isn't that sweet? Piper's sad now… but she will be mad! What will come of our heroes… well villains really.

**Chapter 1**

Phoebe sat in bed, her hand clenched around the cup that held the "tonic" or as she like to call it, evil in a glass. She knew she had made her choice, knew that she had just chosen evil over good and her sisters. Yet part of her wanted to right it. And the same part of her that had made her chose Cole, had made her chose evil laughed at that part. The chanting that she had interfered with yesterday was back up and running and she sighed. Pushing herself off the bed she took the tonic, gulp it down and went into the room to watch.

Cole turned his head when he saw Phoebe enter the room, the cup that held the pure evil empty in her hand. She set the glass down and sat in a chair across from him, "so what's going on here exactly?"

Cole turned to his wife, "I'm rather busy. I'll explain it to you latter."

Phoebe felt anger rise in her for a second and then looked down at the fireball in her hand. 'hun' she thought, 'that's a new power.' Finally she caved and went out side to start baking breakfast. She was in the middle of finishing setting the table when The Seer shimmered in and Phoebe turned to look at the black woman, "you did the right thing."

"You mean choosing Cole over my sisters? Or do you mean choosing evil over good?" She asked anger dripping from her voice.

"No, that is not what I meant I mean choosing you child. Chosen to keep him safe."

"Oh right that," Phoebe said sarcastically.

Phoebe continued to cook her eyes never leaving the stove as she listened to The Seer drone on, "you child will be one of the most powerful beings in the world child. How can you not care about that?"

Phoebe remained silent. Finally The Seer gave up and shimmered out. It was then that the chanting stopped and Cole came out of the room that he had been in. He walked over to his wife gave her a quick kiss and then sat down to the breakfast that she had prepared. Phoebe sat down and looked at Cole, "so? What was that about?"

"Ceremony. Binding their clan to me. Nothing really all that important."

Phoebe nodded, and turned back to her food, not saying anything and letting off waves of sadness that was concealed behind her outward cheerful demeanor. In all actuality she missed her sisters. And felt awful for what she had done. But knowing that she did what she had thought was right at the moment made her feel a bit better. But only a little. Cole sensed this but said nothing and watched his wife continue to mope. She looked up at him, "oh."

Cole let out angry sigh, "Phoebe what's wrong."

"You really can't figure that out? Cole! I just gave up my entire life for you!"

Cole felt a pang of regret and then understood. He glanced over at the still moping woman and pulled his chair over to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. He just sat there and comforted her best he could, it was when she placed her hand on his leg did she let out a small gasp: _she saw a man sitting in his office. Then him going home, and finally she saw him being vanquished by her sisters_. When the premonition was over she turned to Cole eyes wide as she understood what was going on, "Cole. Do you know a demon that works at a company called Vansals?"

Cole turned to Phoebe, "yes."

"Then get over their and warn him not to go home. He's going to get killed. I just saw it. Cole, I think my powers are changing," Phoebe paused and then spoke again, "never mind. I'll stop him. I need to prove my loyalty to the underworld."

Cole watched as Phoebe shimmered out and turned to find The Seer looking at him a pensive look on her face. Cole turned to her annoyed, "what?!"

"I just think it unwise to let her stop her sisters. They will call her back."

A grin spread over Cole's face and he looked at The Seer, his eyes boring into her, "no, she will not be called by them. They will be called by her. Her powers are changing. And the link the sisters share will turn their powers too."

The Seer, for all her wisdom looked confused at Cole's words, "what do you mean by this?"

"Her powers belong to the darkness now, and so shall the power of three. The link shall give us powers that we cannot begin to comprehend."

Finally it dawned on The Seer what Cole was saying and a grin spread over her face soon to be replaced by a dark look, "and what about the whitelighter sir?"

Cole seemed to have this figured out as well, "he will fall with them. And we will then have all we need to take back this planet. And make what was mine, mine again."

**A/N: Fun! But what are the other wacky sisters up to? Do we really want to know? And what happens when Piper is mad? **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, all the standard stuff applies. The producers of the show won't give me crap even though I called them about a hundred times… although that might have something to do with it.

Thanks: Still goes to all you wonderful people who reviewed and made me happy, shall the ones who didn't review? Please?

At the moment: Happy day, Phoebe is about to do something evil. Oh wait that's bad, and what will her sisters do to here… can they do anything to her? And will Piper ever come out of her sulk?

**Chapter 2:**

Piper and Paige were running though the streets after the demon they were chasing. He had just come out of a building with the words Vansals on it and they were currently after him. Of course the fact that they were even here was quite an achievement for after staying in her room for over a day Piper had finally come out eyes blurry and pain etched across her features. It had taken both Leo and Paige almost three hours after that just to get her out side to hunt a demon that was after an innocent. But convince her they had, "god he runs fast!" Paige commented.

They finally managed to corner it in a alley way, potions at ready. When Phoebe shimmered in and blew up the potions mid air. Her sisters turned to look at her, Piper the one who almost broke out in tears again because of her sister. And because of this it left Paige once again to do the talking, "what did you do that for?"

"Loyalty points in the underworld."

Finally Piper's mood snapped, "loyalty point for the underworld? What about loyalty points for us?"

Piper's hands went out into the usually position they did when she was trying to blow something up. But when she aimed them at Phoebe nothing happened. She glanced over at a crate and tried again this time her aim the crate and her powers worked. She looked at Paige, and her sister nodded, "pole," Paige cried out trying to get the metal construction pole to her hands.

Instead of a pole orbing into her hands a small wet furry object did and she dropped it in disgust. Phoebe watched her sisters her eyes shinning in mirth, it was odd that she found amusement in their folly but she did. And she couldn't help letting out a laugh, but it wasn't one of the laughs that lead to a snort that her sisters were used to that came from her mouth. The laugh that came was one that sent chills down her sisters spines, "what was that?" Paige asked some what frightened.

Phoebe cocked her head, "it's odd. I felt that all of this was rather funny. You know?"

"You think that our pain is funny?" Piper exclaimed.

Phoebe took this time to evaluate her words and found that they frightened her. She no longer knew what she was talking about and she shook her head, "well no… but watching you try and kill me and not succeeding is."

Piper's anger started to control her and she suddenly felt very much herself again, sister be damned. She nodded at Phoebe and her sisters noticed her change, "funny? Our powers aren't working!"

"Oh right that. I can't help you with that."

With those words Phoebe faded out. Piper looked at the demon in front of her and rolled her eyes, daring to try her powers again she aimed them at him and watched as they once again didn't work. Instead they heard a cry from outside of the alley way. Both sisters looked at each other and gave the demon on backward look before running out of the of the alleyway. The demon in question shimmered out.

What Piper and Paige found shocked them beyond belief a young girl lay on the sidewalk grasping her shoulder a wound that had obviously come from a blast like Piper's power on her. Blood was trickling from the wound and her eyes were glazing over. Piper looked around, "Leo!"

It took a while but Leo orbed down and looked at the young woman, and eyes opened and then he turned to Piper, "what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

Leo looked down at the wound, "this is definitely a wound that you did, a wound from your power."

Piper eyes became wide, her defensive act soon turning to anger "I tried to attack a demon… then the cry, but I never attacked her!"

"It must have been redirected then."

Piper looked down at the frightened girl and sent her off, and looked down at her hands. Hands that hat hurt an innocent, and the odd thing was that she didn't mind. As she looked down at her hands, she didn't mind that she had hurt the girl. The young girl was okay right? So nothing else mattered. And it made her wonder, just what could she get away with, what could she do with her powers now. In fact something inside of her, liked it.

Paige looked over at Piper in worry, her sister looked like she was doing okay. But what her sister really was thinking, or wanted to do because of what Phoebe had done to them. A smile spread over Piper's features and Paige's fear lessened. Of course there still was a sort of nagging in her heart that told her that something was wrong with her sister, the same thing that was wrong with her, they had hurt a girl. And oddly neither of them could find a reason to care, or be worried.

**A/N: There you have it, the next chapter. And just what is up with Piper and Paige? And will Piper and Paige ever get back with Phoebe, and an even greater question, will Phoebe ever be good again?**


End file.
